


My Name's Lizzie Bennet, and I Am the Slayer

by fairiesbyte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gigi is the cutest thing ever, Lizzie is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/fairiesbyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie Bennet stuffs her lucky stake in her back pocket as she carefully lowers herself out of her window and down the big tree. As she swings to the ground smoothly - more smoothly than any other 24 year old girl would be able to unless they were a gymnast - she glances quickly around her to make sure that her sisters or parents hadn't noticed her sneaking out of the house. She seems to be in the clear, so she heads down the street towards the graveyard.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>Lizzie spins around and pulls her stake out of her pocket, holding it against the possible attacker's throat. But instead of the strangely wrinkled face and red eyes she was expecting to see, she's face to face with the sparkling eyes and cocky smirk of Gigi Darcy.</p><p>Or</p><p>When Gigi was adorable and Lizzie was oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name's Lizzie Bennet, and I Am the Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think that Lizzie would have made a pretty badass slayer.

Lizzie Bennet stuffs her lucky stake in her back pocket as she carefully lowers herself out of her window and down the big tree. As she swings to the ground smoothly - more smoothly than any other 24 year old girl would be able to unless they were a gymnast - she glances quickly around her to make sure that her sisters or parents hadn't noticed her sneaking out of the house. She seems to be in the clear, so she heads down the street towards the graveyard.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lizzie spins around and pulls her stake out of her pocket, holding it against the possible attacker's throat. But instead of the strangely wrinkled face and red eyes she was expecting to see, she's face to face with the sparkling eyes and cocky smirk of Gigi Darcy.

"God Gigi, you scared me," Lizzie presses her hand against her heart and sticks her weapon back in her pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. You know why we're here Lizzie B." Fitz pipes in from behind Gigi who's practically bouncing with excitement.

Lizzie rolls her eyes, "You know her brother will kill me if I bring her along."

"And when did you start caring about what Darcy thought?" a voice scoffs from behind her.

"Charlotte!" Lizzie exclaims, glaring at her friend. She lifts her hands, surrendering. "What is it? Gang up on Lizzie night?"

Fitz grins, "Don't be like that Lizzie B, you know why we're here."

"Yeah, to help!" Gigi pipes in, "And William doesn't have to know that you let me come along anyway. I'll be fine anyway, you know he's just jumpy from the whole G-Wickham incident." She bites her lip as the whole mood turns much more serious.

Lizzie knows that, but she can't help thinking that maybe Darcy has a reason to be nervous. Logically, she knows that Gigi can take care of herself, but she hadn't been out to help patrol for vamps since she dated one. That's the reason that Lydia doesn't come on Lizzie's... excursions anymore. But Lizzie is hesitant to agree with Darcy, even in her thoughts, so she concedes.

"Fine," Lizzie points at all three of them menacingly, "but this is peer pressure, such great friends you are."

"Hey," Charlotte says, "I only said that you don't necissarily obey the orders of your watcher."

They're more like guidelines, Lizzie thinks.

"And we're great friends! We're just helping you see sense," Fitz grabs Lizzie in a huge hug and gives her a noogie. "You love us anyway."

Lizzie pushes him away but smiles anyway as she fixes her hair. "Yeah, well let's just not tell the overgrown newsie about this, alright?" When the others agree Lizzie continues on to the graveyard.

"So how's Jane?"

Gigi and Lizzie are meandering through the graveyard, crossbows and stakes in hand, looking for someone of the undead variety.

"Oh you know, her and Bing seem to be happy. After all, they go out every night and she's always like," Lizzie purses her lips and pushes her hair back as she prepares for a bit of acting. "'Oh Lizzie, he's just perfect. He takes me to the most wonderful places and doesn't push me to do anything I don't want to do. I just wish you could find someone like him, and when you do.'" Lizzie giggles shrilly, "'Oh, you'll just be so happy. It'll be wonderful, you'll see.' I mean, its great that she wants me to be happy, but she's kind of starting to sound like my mother," she adopts her mother's southern lilt, "'Oh Elizabeth, why do you keep doing gymnastics, and karate? Its unladylike, you'll never catch a husband like that. Though,' she would add, 'those sports make you rather flexible.'" Then Lizzie winks very obviously and over-the-top, Gigi can't keep her giggles in.

"Sorry, unloading a bit."

"Its fine," Gigi replies, "I'm glad you talk to me. As preoccupied I am with helping William, I haven't had a chance to hang with friends in a while."

Lizzie raisesdher eyebrow. "Well, if you're really that starved for fun, we could head to Carter's this weekend... Gigi, look out!"

Lizzie pushes her out of the way and stabs the vampire that had been creeping up on her friend right in the heart. She turns back to Gigi who looks a little pale.

"Sorry," she laughs shakily, "I guess my reflexes aren't as good as they used to be."

"No problem," Lizzie starts, she puts her hand on the younger girl's shoulder and smiles, "But the offer still stands? Carter's on saturday at 7?"

"Okay." Gigi replies, tucking her short hair behind her ear, straightening her blouse, and shifting her stake from hand to hand.

"It'll be fun," Lizzie reassures as they begin moving again, if a little more carefully this time. "Sure that the robot will let you out of the house?"

Gigi perks up a little talking about her brother, "Most likely, especially if I mention where I'm going and who I'm going with." The girl smirks a little, looking at Lizzie from underneath her lashes.

Lizzie's brows draw together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is that William might agree if he knew that it was you he'd probably be more willing. In fact," she smooths her hair back from her face, pursing her lips, "if he knew you were coming, he might even tag along."

Lizzie isn't as repulsed at the idea as she should be, and that alone frightens her. "Why?" she asks actually curious, "Because I'm the life of the party? Because if so I think he's mixing up the Bennet sisters."

"Yeah, everyone knows that Jane's the party animal," Gigi grins, "No really, I think he just likes spending time with you."

Lizzie scoffs, "Why would he like spending time with me? I'm just 'decent enough, who's only exceptional trait was given to her by chance.'" she reminds her friend.

"You have to let that go," Gigi sighs, "his opinion of you has changed anyway."

Lizzie pauses in her strides, "What do you mean?"

"Oh hey!" Gigi points to a corner of the graveyard, "I think that's Charlotte and Fitz fighting some vamps over there, let's go help out." She takes off without waiting for a response, leaving Lizzie in the dust felling a little like Gigi was keeping something from her.

What did Gigi mean his opinion had changed?


End file.
